Confessions of a Death Eater
by TwilightHeroine
Summary: Rickelle McKeague, a Death Eater in Voldemort's ranks is sent to do time in Azkaban Prison for her crimes. She reflects on her life and the events that lead her to this place.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Confessions of a Death Eater

Author: K.L. Thomas

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, references, and other stuff belong to J.K. Rowling and her friends at Warner Brothers. I make no money from doing this; I just have a lot of time on my hands.

Summary: Rickelle McKeague, a Death Eater in Voldemort's ranks is sent to Azkaban Prison for her crimes. She reflects on her life and the events that lead her to this place.

**Confessions of a Death Eater**

**Rickelle McKeague**

Chapter One

You could hear the sounds of the rain's pitter patter outside. Larger droplets of water could be heard throughout the thick stone walls as I ran my hand once again through my filthy hair. They were right about this place, more right then I had hoped. You could hear mumbled voices, sobs and screams of the hopeless creatures that resided inside the walls of Azkaban.

I suddenly felt this ice cold chill run up my spine and knew that a Dementor was making its rounds, feasting on even the most deep down places of joy, happiness, fond memories. I have none left, they've taken them all. Now every time they floated down my way, I'd hear the screaming voices of my parents, my friends as they died in vain with no one to help them. I shook my head, trying to remain focused, trying not to go crazy.

You're probably wondering how I got myself landed in here. It came as big of a shock to the Ministry of Magic as it did everyone else. I was tried and convicted of many crimes, I was a Death Eater. Curses were my thing, especially the illegal ones. In fact I would at times teach new recruits all about the unforgivables. In the end the Jury found me guilty on 23 counts of murder and over 50 counts of muggle torture. That earned me a life sentence here in Azkaban. Why they had not asked for the Dementor's Kiss is all a mystery to me. But here I am to sit for the rest of my life.

But how long I get to stay here and what I have been convicted of is only the end of my story. There is more, much more.

It was 1972 when I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. I'd like to say that I was at the top of my class, but that honor belonged to Lucius Malfoy. But still I had pretty good marks and made it through my classes just fine.

Before the end of the year feast we all headed up to our dormitories and pack up for our last train ride home on the Hogwarts Express. We all excitedly threw our clothes into our trunks and talked about our plans for life after Hogwarts. Bellatrix Black sat on her bed waiving her wand around and watching her clothing settle into her trunk. While collecting her garments, Bella talked about going into service for the Dark Lord.

She talked about his goals, to free us from the prison that society had built for us. No more hiding, no more lying and even better, no more dirty blood. The Dark Lord would provide for us, the one catch, we had to pledge eternal loyalty to him. It was a small price to pay for the freedom of our children, and our children's children. We would be remembered forever, and honored beyond our wildest dreams.

"_Finite"_ She muttered, got up and closed the lid. "So what do you think gals?"

"I can tell you this much Bella, I am not listening to anyone telling me what to do with my life." Carlie said, pulling her trunk behind her. Bella muttered an obliviation charm.

The other three girls left with out a word. They too forgot the conversation we just had. "What about you McKeague? Where do your loyalties lie?"

"Okay, I'm in." I replied.

"Great, we can go together."

"Wait, you haven't even met the Dark Lord yet?"

"Lucius has" She explained. "And he hasn't even been initiated yet. The Dark Lord is looking for recruits."

I nodded, and looked down at my watch. "The feast is going to begin in about ten minutes." I said aloud.

Then let's get our luggage down stairs and head to the great hall." Bella replied, she used a simple levitation charm and I did the same. We floated our luggage down the stairs and walked out the door.

The feast was of course amazing as always, the house elves really outdid themselves. We had mashed potatoes, chicken, ham, fresh bread, and pastries. There was much more, but I can't recall.

On the train ride home Lucius and a couples of friends grabbed a compartment in the back of the train. I was sitting in the window seat in a compartment two a head of him, reading a book on curses and counter curses. Bella stuck her head in and motioned me down.

Lucius and two other Slytherins I had recognized to be Alivan Avery and Rodolphus Lestrange sat in the compartment, I sat down and Bella closed the door behind us. "Well McKeague, I never pictured you here with us. Always had your head stuck in those books."

"You'll find Malfoy, that I am full of surprises." I retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord wants us to meet him in Little Hangleton at the Riddle house tomorrow afternoon at about two. I trust that everyone knows how to apparate." No one said anything. "Excellent, well then, I will see you then." Lucius got up, opened the door and disappeared down the hall way."

I went to bed pretty late that night, around half past one and found myself tossing and turning all night long. It's not that I didn't get any sleep, but I did constantly wake up every half hour to an hour. I found myself in a constant worry about my parents and what they would think if they found out about my plans.

My parents were pretty old fashioned magical people. They held the muggles, muggle borns, and half-breeds in contempt as well. Yet it probably would not be a good idea for me to discuss this with them.

I got up at about eight unable to sleep any longer. I got dressed, pulled out my current read and wandered outside to sit under the shade of our trusty tree in the backyard. I had planned a few years ago to become a curse breaker of sorts for the Ministry of Magic. It's the reason why I took all those advanced classes in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides that, curses were interesting in my book.

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. Perhaps my experience and hard work at curses would help me join the Death Eaters.

At precisely one fifty I left my house and apparated to the back of the pub in Little Hangleton. I walked around looking every which way for the old tattered Riddle house that Lucius had spoke of. "Excuse me my lady," one of the townsfolk spoke. "Are you lost?"

I turned around to look at the young man standing on the street corner. "I'm not lost young man. I am looking for the old Riddle house."

He pointed to the Riddle house at the top of the hill over looking the town. "It's right up there, but you'd be mad to go up there. The Riddles were all murdered by their gardener. Spooky house that one."

"It doesn't look too bad." I replied. "Thank you." I started off for my journey up the hill and noticed what looked to be Lucius walking up the hill.

Wait Miss..." He ran after me. "What are you going to do at the Riddle house anyways?"

"None of your business, Muggle." I said through gritted teeth, pulling out my wand I cursed him, knocking him out."

I completed the rest of the hill at a run trying to catch up with Bellatrix whom was only a few yards ahead of me. At the top of the hill I muttered a refresher charm and calmed myself down.

"Rickelle, come on." Bella said smiling. "It's our big day."

Bella and I cautiously opened the front door of the Riddle manor and stepped onto the hardwood flooring. Avery, Malfoy, and Lestrange were both waiting there for us. "Ladies..." One of them muttered under their breath rolling their eyes.

"What did you just say?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Replied Avery.

"That's what I thought. At least we got here on time without any trouble." She smiled Clutching onto Rodolphus's side.

"I ran into some trouble with a Muggle. I cursed him though, otherwise, yeah, no problems."

A door to the right of us opened and out stepped the Dark Lord, his black robes trailing behind him. Beside him slithered this enormous snake that we would soon know as Nagini, his pet.

"Master," said Lucius, getting to one knee and bowing before him. We all did the same.

"Lucius, I trust that the end of term went well for you." The Dark Lord spoke.

"Yes, Master."

"And I see that you have brought your friends." The Dark Lord commented and strolled over in front of Avery. "Ah, Mister Avery. You aspire to work in the Ministry of Magic. You posses skills of leadership and are a quick thinker. How very Slytherin."

The Dark Lord strolled down the line and stopped in front of me next. "Miss Mckeague, you also strive to be in the Ministry of Magic, but unlike Avery, you want to be a curse breaker. In fact, you've researched curses for the better part of three years and are quite capable of casting all the unforgivables."

Next he went over to Bella and stood in front of her. "And then we have Miss Black. You received a quite general witch's education at Hogwarts because you were uncertain what to do with your life. Don't worry Bella we will give you purpose.

He walked over to Rodolphus at last. "And yet another Lestrange," He commented. "Your brother has recently joined my ranks as well. The Lestranges are known to produce powerful wizards. I look forward to having you with us."

"Lucius, you have done well by bringing me two powerful witches and two wizards. Now for a test of loyalty, you pass I accept you. But if you fail, the consequences will be most unpleasant.

"Miss McKeague, Miss Black, go back to the village and find the boy who instructed Rickelle to this place. I want you to torture and kill the boy."

"Yes, Master." We replied beginning to leave.

"Oh, and McKeague, Perhaps you could show Miss Black the unforgivables."

So there was my first assignment, to find and kill a boy whom I had no connection to, nor any reason to kill. But, I wasn't to just kill the boy, I was also to torture him and Bella was there to help me.

It was really my first time of killing someone. I had tortured someone before, but only because they had really ticked me off. You see Patricia Levin stole my "Curses for Causes" book off my night stand by my bed and was ripping pages out of it. So I lifted her up to the rafters, hung her by her undergarments, and chucked stones at her while she screamed for help.

I was severely punished for it of course, but it was worth it.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thank you for reading my story. This is my first ever Fanfic and I, although proud of it, am really nervous about posting it. As my mom likes to say "I am my worst Critic." I have been sitting on this story for months now, and have just decided "What the hey, I'll post it."**_

_**So here it is in all it's Glory! **_


	2. Chatper two

**Disclaimer: It's not mine...**

Chapter two

Bella and I quickly found the boy still stunned in the tall grass of the hill. His hair was all entangled with twigs and weeds. "Before we revive our little victim here, let me tell you about these 'unforgivable curses'. Now the first one I am going to teach you is called the imperious curse. Any idea what that does."

"From what I understand it forces someone to do what you tell them to." Bella said.

"Exactly." I nodded, "Now the imperious curse takes a lot of power to perform. The easiest way to work your way into someone's mine is to do it when they aren't looking or are distracted. Some of the more powerful witches and wizards can perform this with less resistance from their victim. Its incantation is _imperio._

"The second curse is called the Cruciatus curse. Now, what do you think that one does?"

"Pain" was all she said. "I got hit by that one by my father."

"Ouch" I shuddered. "The trick to the Cruciatus curse is to have the desire to cause someone pain. You need to enjoy the pain, to revel in it. The incantation fore this curse is _crucio._

"And the last curse is-"

"Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."

"Very good Bella, I trust that you know how to work that one."

"Of course McKeague," She replied, pulling out her wand from a pocket in her robes. I heard her mutter a silencing charm.

"Ready?" I noted the nod that she gave me, "_Ennervate" _I muttered and the boy woke. He wiped his dirty hair from his eyes and looked at us.

"What happened?" He asked the two of us confused.

"Well Muggle," Bella spat out like a rotten word. "You are about to be attacked by two of the most powerful witches in the world."

"Witches, Muggles what the hell?"

"Hell, yes, that is what your life will be like for the next, let's say, oh 25 minutes." Bella replied.

"_Imperio"_ I shouted. I began to command him to do back flips and position his body in ways that would be physically impossible with out my influence. Bella and I burst into t fit of laughter.

"Your turn" I said to Bellatrix, muttering the finishing spell. The boy wrapped his arms around his legs crying and begging for us to stop.

"_Crucio"_ She shouted stabbing her wand in his general direction. The boy screamed and howled in pain as Bella laughed, "I shall enjoy watching you suffer and die Muggle!" She ceased her curse and turned to me. "Your turn McKeague."

I smirked and hit him with a conjunctivitis curse. The boy stumbled around and fell on his face. Bella came up behind me, positioned her wand and hit him once again with the Cruciatus curse.

We must have toyed and tortured him for the better part of an hour before we killed him. Bella did the honors, killing our first Muggle made us feel powerful. Bella quickly transfigured the body into a blade of dried grass before we left the hill side up to Riddle manor.

I settled my head into my hands and sighed. It was true, I taught Bella all three of the unforgivable curses. The student, however, became much better at using those curses then the teacher. Sure I could use them alright, but Bella was truly the master, or should I say mistress of the unforgivables.

We of course know all about how Bella had served time here in Azkaban for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, two of the Ministry's best aurors. She and several other Death Eaters did not claim bewitchment or enslavement for their actions. She and the others were honored with possessions and special tasks for the Dark Lord. They earned his trust.

We marched our way back up the hill side and entered in the dim and dark Riddle house where the Dark Lord was waiting for us. He glanced us over before he spoke to us, his face emotionless. "You two had fun." He remarked before stepping towards us.

"I saw you both through the window and was very impressed with you motives, yet at the same time I am depressed that you used a silencing charm. Good work not drawing attention to yourself, yet I do wish I could have heard his screaming." He smiled and laughed a cold, evil laugh.

He nodded to us both and strolled over by the window looking over the hillside again. "Bella, do come here."

Bella looked over at me and walked over to the window where the Dark Lord was standing. "Bellatrix Black, do you proclaim everlasting loyalty to me. Do you vow to follow me, to obey my commands, to live your life for me?"

Bella looked him strait in the eye, took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"This vow has been witnessed by Miss McKeague and myself. Extend your left arm." The Dark Lord commanded.

Bella stretched her arm out and the Dark Lord took hold of her arm. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and then pushed up the sleeve of her robe. He muttered someone in audible and the tip of his wand lit as if it contained red hot coals. He placed the tip of his wand to her forearm and began to slowly trace a marking on it. Bella screeched and tried to break loose, but no avail. "Receive the Dark Mark Bellatrix Black, let it be a reminder of your pledge of loyalty to me. When this mark burns black, let it be known to you that you will apparate to my side immediately."

As soon as the mark was finished he extinguished his wand and let go of Bella's arm. Bella stumbled to the floor, but picked herself back up and held her sore arm to her chest.

"Rickelle McKeague, come here." I walked forward to the window next. He stared at me, his red eyes bore through me as if he was searching my mind for lies, signs of betrayal. "Rickelle McKeague, Do you proclaim your everlasting loyalty to me? Do you vow to follow my orders, to live your life for me?"

"Yes, My Lord." I replied.

He asked for my arm and I willingly gave it to him. Once again he muttered an incantation and he engraved his signature mark on my forearm." The pain that Bella expressed was nothing compared to the true feelings of pain that came from the spell he used. Just as Bella had done I attempted to pull my arm away, but no avail, he had a grip on my arm that was so tight I could feel bruises forming on the spots where his fingers were. I held in a loud wail and he finished it, extinguished his wand and sent us on our way. "May your loyalty never waiver, my Death Eaters."

Bella and I left Little Hangleton to go to the Leaky Couldron where we celebrated our initiation with Butter Beer and shots of Oddkins Old Fire Whisky. Lucius, Avery, and Rudy joined us several minutes later. "Did you?" Bella asked.

Avery, Lucius, and Rudy lifted up the left sleeve of their shirts. Bella smiled widely and kissed Rudy full on the lips.

"Get a room!" Avery said rolling his eyes. Bella gave him a glare in return.

"A round of whisky!" Lucius shouted. The bar tender looked over at him and then poured out the whisky into shot glasses. We each took one. In a lower voice Lucius spoke again. "To the Dark Lord's newest recruits: may we be ever faithful to our Lord and Master!"

"Hear, hear!" We all replied and drank.


End file.
